Arpine Lusène
Arpine Lusène, also called the Black Knight, also called Lucien Arpène in some translations, is a villainous anthropomorphic dog of Donald Duck universe. Description Personality This French gentleman-burglar lives on the French Riviera. His primary motivation is not greed. He has money, and he does not try to get more. However, he is hungry for glory, so whenever he commits theft, it will be heard about in the press. This is a crucial element. If journalists do not move, he commits no theft. His biggest break must be the trunk Scrooge McDuck in its entirety but he thwarts his plans every three times. An interview he claims not to be the Dark Knight. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic dog, who is usually dressed in French clothes (black beret, green sweater). When in public, he prefers an elegant tuxedo millionaire and a hat very similar to that of Gladstone Gander. He has a mustache and is between forty and fifty years old. This age results in wrinkles and whitening hair on the temples. Procedure Generally, he chooses what he will fly and undertakes in advance tracking missions. He used to send a letter to his victim announcing his arrival, he will steal or even the time that will be committed theft. He likes to leave clues behind him, to destabilize its enemies, to enrage or panic. During his reconnaissance flights and, it uses all hardware and sophisticated techniques, such as suction cups to attach to the ceiling, or a mini-saw, to cut the locks. Very flexible and in excellent physical condition, he was spotted when he wants (ie when he wants to enrage his opponent). This is surely the most dangerous enemies of Scrooge McDuck, both by physical, by the intellect. Fortunately, this is not the most recurrent. Scrooge is the only man to have thwarted his plans twice. As Lucien Arpène considers their meetings as jousting, he was very fair play and recognizes the talent of Scrooge. As a sign of respect, he sends a letter with a gift: the only picture of the favorite author of Scrooge that he does not already own. The armor Scrooge fights against the "Dark Knight" (nickname Lucien Arpène as a thief) are fundamentally related to this armor. During his first visit in the trunk of Scrooge, Lucien flies a small diamond dust bag, Scottish armor, and Dissoutou. In his workshop, he discovered accidentally that it takes for a liquid harmless is actually a universal solvent: a liquid that has the property of dissolving absolutely all subjects, with the exception of the diamond. The criminal mind Lucien Arpène quickly found a profitable way to use this product. It mixes the diamond powder with glue and then spread over the armor. It becomes a fantastic defensive weapon because everything that comes into contact with the armor is found dissolved (balls, acid, of wall, cannonball, car running ...), but it also allows him implements its plans. It can not steal all the gold in the trunk of Scrooge, but it can dissolve ... The important thing is that money is no longer found in the trunk. Trivia *The character of Arpine Lusène is directly inspired by Arsène Lupin the character created in 1905. As the novelist cousin, Arpine Lusène is a gentleman thief, a thief who steals modestly. Unlike novels Arpine Lusène and the thief are considered two characters, at least that's what he told the press that he would not hesitate to come to tell him his future wrongdoing. He appoints, and the press, his alter ego "The Dark Knight." We know the face of Arpine Lusène unlike Arsène Lupin is a master of makeup. *This may be Don Rosa's version of the Phantom Blot. Don Rosa himself said he did not like the character of Mickey Mouse. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Animals Category:Dark Knights Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Supervillains Category:Crackers Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis